The present disclosure relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory system and/or a method of operating the memory system.
A semiconductor memory device may be a nonvolatile memory device. A nonvolatile memory device may include a plurality of memory cells that retain their stored data even when power supply is interrupted. As an example of the nonvolatile memory device, a flash memory device may be used in a cellular phone, a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile computer device, a stationary computer device, and other devices.